A scanner generates image data configured with color data of a color system depending on the characteristics of the scanner (an apparatus-dependent color system). In general, color data (apparatus-dependent color data) of an apparatus-dependent color system of a scanner is converted into color data of an apparatus-independent color system independent from the characteristics of the scanner or color data of an apparatus-dependent color system of another apparatus. As a result, the image data generated by the scanner can be appropriately reproduced in another apparatus. This conversion uses a color conversion profile which defines the correspondence relationship between apparatus-dependent color data of a scanner and color data of a destination color system.
The characteristics of a scanner change with time and according to increases in the usage number of times. Therefore, in order to appropriately covert apparatus-dependent color data of a scanner into color data of a destination color system, it is advantageous to update a color conversion profile according to changes in the characteristics of the scanner. For example, JP 2003-8917A describes a technique which sets an expiration date for a color conversion profile, and if the color conversion profile is expired, notifies the user that the color conversion profile should be updated.
However, in this technique, convenience for the user of the scanner would be deteriorated. For example, even in a case where update of the color conversion profile is not necessary for the user, the notification is performed and the user may be unnecessarily burdened with the unnecessary update of the color conversion profile. This problem is common among image data generating apparatuses (such as scanners and digital cameras) which use image sensors (for example, one-dimensional image sensors of scanners, and two-dimensional image sensors of digital cameras) to generate image data.